La luna y el violinista
by Vanesa-Tsukiyomi
Summary: Cuando ambos se encontraron por primera vez se apasionaron perdidamente y a partir de ese preciso instante floreció un gran e imposible amor…


**Bueno, aquí estoy de regreso. Este pequeño fanfic quiero dedicarle a Dipi-chan que es una amiga, que gracias a ella puedo subir los capítulos o mis nuevos fics, espero que te agrade, gracias.**

* * *

**~La Luna y el Violinista~**

Cuando ambos se encontraron por primera vez se apasionaron perdidamente y a partir de ese preciso instante floreció un gran amor, sucede que él era un vampiro y ella una chica normal y corriente, por esta razón ella reinaba de día, un ser de luz y el reinaría de noche, un vampiro, un ser de oscuridad.

Por ser de distintos mundos su destino era estar obligadamente separados, cuando supieron esto les invadió una gran tristeza y cuando se dieron cuenta de que nunca más podrían estar juntos, Ikuto se fue quedando mas solitario y triste, haber pasado muchos años solo y cuando encontró a la persona que amaba debía separarse de ella porque eran distintos, la angustia lo invadió; ella tampoco era feliz…

Un día alguien les explico que no debían estar triste, que poseen un gran brillo que estaba oculto y que si se juntaban ese brillo saldría a flote cegando todo a su paso, acabarían con el mundo que conocían, por esto Ikuto al ser un ser de oscuridad reinaría las tranquilas y solitarias noches, donde tendría paz por toda la eternidad. Amu viviría lo suficiente, como lo que era, una humana, que brillaría hasta la última gota de vida.

Ikuto se entristeció por su terrible destino, seria testigo de ver como lo que más amaba en su vida desaparecería, la mujer que amaba se iría sin que él pudiera hacer algo, no podían estar juntos, pero al saberla viva era un gran consuelo, imaginársela muerta la peor de sus pesadillas, de sus torturas, ese día por primera vez ambos lloraron amargamente…

Amu era fuerte, pero sabía que por su soledad él no lo era, desde lejos lo vio sufrir tanto que su brillo comenzó a disminuir, no podía dejar abatirse mas así que decidió darle fuerzas y aceptar el destino que ambos debían seguir, estaban obligados a vivir sin el amor del otro, un cruel destino, la vida de ella algún día llegaría a su final, su preocupación era tan grande que para verle sonreír aunque fuera por última vez, decidió hacerle un regalo, sabía que Ikuto después de vivir tantos años en soledad no soportaría este destino nuevamente, ella había llegado a su vida como una la compañía liberándole de su soledad Amu le pidió a dios que le diera algo a él para que no se sintiera solo, dios en su infinita bondad le regalo pequeñas luces en el cielo que fueron nombradas Estrellas, desde esa noche siempre que Ikuto se siente solo y triste recurre a las estrellas quienes les cuentan cosas de su amada, aunque la peli rosa no pueda verlas, las estrellas están siempre allí, no solo para acompañarlo a él, ella también necesita de la compañía de alguien aunque en el día no las pueda ver, siempre estarán allí.

Las estrellas hacen de todo para consolar al vampiro, a pesar de vivir separados y que el tiempo transcurría sin volver a encontrarse nunca más. Hasta que una muy oscura y gris noche, ante el apareció una de las miles de estrellas que estaban en el cielo, llevaba un estuche y una terrible noticia, al ver la cara de su amiga Ikuto supo que algo malo había pasado, no dejo hablar a la pequeña estrella, sabía muy bien que su amada al ser una humana, la vida de ella llegaría al final, su amiga le entrego el estuche, al abrirlo se sorprendió, en su interior estaba un extraño objeto, lo había visto antes, si él no se equivocaba aquel objeto era un violin, Amu le había hablado de ese instrumento que serbia para crear música, lo tomo tristemente entre sus manos y se propuso una meta, algún día aprendería a tocar el violin, solo por su amada, para sentirle a su lado, para saber que existió y no fue solo una invención de su imaginación, como su amor por aquella humana era tan grande comparado solo con el mismísimo cielo, se propuso aprender solo por ella.

A pesar de esto el finge ser el mismo, finge ser feliz, pasaron muchísimos años desde aquello, aun le recuerda, aun no se anima a tocar una melodía completa, porque siente que su alma esta bacía, sonríe para no preocupar a sus inseparables amigas, aunque ellas pueden ver a tras vez de él, notan su tristeza; el vampiro vive en las tinieblas de su añoranza, de sus recuerdos, de sus sueños de volver a verle, amándole cada minuto, más que la primera vez.

Una noche, una estrella fugaz al ver lo triste que se encontraba le pidió a Kami-sama que le permitiera a Amu de alguna manera volver a la vida, para que acompañe a Ikuto algunas veces, en ese momento Dios tomo el alma de la mujer y la convirtió en la luna, no solo le aria compañía, sino que le devolvería la luz y el brillo a su infinita vida.

Cuando él estaba preparado para tocar por primera vez una melodía completa con su violin en una solitaria noche mas, vio que la noche empezaba a aclarar, como si estuviese amaneciendo, le llamo mucho la atención, miro al cielo y vio como la luna aparecía, reconoció ese brillo al instante, sabía que era ella, ese brillo pertenecía a su Amu, comenzó a tocar una dulce pero triste melodía para demostrarle su felicidad al volver a verle, ella siempre muestra su mejor cara, le dedica su mejor sonrisa, su mejor brillo.

Aunque no puedan estar juntos, el amor perdura sin importar la distancia que les separa, cada noche al verla él era feliz, Amu aunque vuelve a verlo se sentía triste, de verdad el amor es algo tan bonito que ninguno es del todo imposible, ella siempre está acompañada de las estrellas pero débil, Ikuto solitario pero fuerte.

Ambos se profesan su amor en las silenciosas noches, el tocando su violin y ella alumbrando con su brillo las noches, siguiendo con sus destinos, juntos a pesar de la distancia.

Aunque muchas veces las nubes o el día impiden que se vean, el sabe que ella está allí… Y se siente feliz porque sabe que no está sola, las estrellas le acompañan y así podrían verse por toda la eternidad, sabe que le vera un día más…

Fin…

* * *

**Bueno… ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que sea de su agrado, intente no ponerle los diálogos, para describir desde el punto de vista de un tercero lo que esta pareja estaba viviendo, supongo que será triste para alguien. Les pido que dejen sus reviews… Me harán muy feliz…**


End file.
